


Moonlight

by a_sin_and_a_lie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sin_and_a_lie/pseuds/a_sin_and_a_lie
Summary: Willow gets the night of her dreams. PWP. Set near the end of Season 4.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU where Willow dates Tara and comes to terms with her sexuality, but their relationship doesn't end up being serious and they break up circa New Moon Rising.

A low, breathy moan woke Willow. She blinked into the darkness of her dorm room.

The moonlight spilling through the window illuminated her roommate lying amid the twisted sheets and thrown-back covers of her own bed, her blonde hair fanned out over the white pillow, her eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure.

Buffy's breasts rose and fell under a tiny black tank top, and one of her small hands was moving frantically underneath the skimpy matching shorts.

Willow willed herself not to move. Her entire body began to tingle, a hot flush running from her scalp to her toes.

Buffy’s mattress shook lightly as she climaxed, her eyes still squeezed shut. She bit her lip, clearly trying not to make any more noise. Willow drank in the sight, her eyes clinging to Buffy’s golden limbs and the dip of her collarbone.

As the shaking faded away, Buffy’s eyes opened and met Willow’s, gleaming across from her in the darkness.

“Shit,” she hissed softly, yanking her hand from her shorts and sitting up. Willow sat up, too, clutching the covers over her sensitized breasts. “I woke you up. I’m sorry.”

Willow swallowed thickly. “Don’t apologize, Buffy,” she said, a slight strain in her voice. “That was pretty much the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

She couldn’t believe her boldness. Where had that come from?

Buffy gave her a tiny smile through her embarrassment. “Willow!” she chastised teasingly, taking it as a joke. “All right, I won’t apologize for the show, then. But I really wish I hadn’t interrupted your sleep.”

“It’s OK, Buffy,” Willow forced herself to say. “We can just forget about it. Never happened.”

Fat chance. She was already replaying it over in her mind, bringing a fresh wave of heat between her legs. Then her imagination replaced Buffy’s hand with her own.

‘Not helping,’ she thought fiercely.

They both lay back onto their pillows. Willow’s words echoed in her own head. She hadn’t been lying. Buffy was gorgeous. Gorgeous Buffy _touching herself_ was…truly, the hottest thing she’d ever seen.  ‘Oh god,’ she thought. ‘Now Buffy knows I think about her _that way_ …’ Her heart fluttered, panicky.

This was exactly why she had demurred when Buffy had initially brought up being roommates, in their final days at Sunnydale High. “Don’t you want to get the full freshman experience?” Willow had answered brightly. “Meet new people?”

But what she really meant was: Please don’t put me through that torture.

And that was even before she’d sorted out all the confusing, lusty thoughts in her head about girls. She’d been in love with Oz. She’d enjoyed sex with Oz. But, she had to admit to herself that when she was alone, it was rarely his mouth and his hands that she imagined on her body. The forbidden image of Buffy’s blonde head moving between her legs was a surefire way to send herself over the edge. Or the memory of Cordelia’s perfect breasts under the spray of the girls’ locker room shower…

‘Really not helping!’ she thought again, shifting uncomfortably.

The sound of her moving in bed must’ve let Buffy know that she was still awake, because she soon heard her roommate’s quiet voice carry through the darkness of the room.

“It’s just…Riley. He’s sweet and very…enthusiastic…especially when magically encouraged, but sometimes…"

Willow just murmured in response, not wanting to use the wrong words and upset her friend. It didn’t surprise her to hear that Riley wasn’t exactly blowing Buffy’s mind in bed. He was a nice guy. Safe. Not really a match for the slayer-charged sexuality that crackled from Buffy's skin, even though she almost always tried to keep it hidden.

Willow couldn’t blame Riley for wanting Buffy, though. Who didn't? Willow and Xander had both lusted after Buffy at times in high school. And there was what happened with Angel…

And Faith. Faith may have wanted Buffy worst of all. Willow didn’t even want to think about what Faith might have gotten up to with Buffy’s body during their recent switcheroo. Well, she had thought about it, a little. But it was _wrong_.

“Not that I can really talk,” Buffy continued. “It's not like I came into the relationship as Miss Sexual Experience…”

‘Let me help you with that,’ Willow wanted to say. ‘I may not have Riley’s rock-hard abs, but my tongue is second to none.’

Instead, she said, “That’s not a bad thing, Buffy. But you shouldn’t hold back on telling him what you like. He’ll get better.”

“You’re right, I hope,” Buffy answered. “Thanks, Wil. I really am sorry for waking you.” She giggled a little. “At least now there truly are no secrets left between us.”

Willow almost snorted at that. Instead, she forced out a light, girlish laugh. “I guess not. Good night, Buffy,” she said.

Soon, her roommate’s breathing became deep and even, and Willow knew Buffy was asleep.

She felt hot and uncomfortable. There was no way she was getting to sleep without following Buffy’s recent example. She moved her hand under the covers, into her dampened panties. She smiled as she thought about Buffy’s silky hair, the tight red leather pants she often wore, the fierce, single-minded expression she got when staking vampires.

If she was going to indulge in her Buffy fantasies, she might as well give in completely…

***

When she opened her eyes, Buffy was standing over her bed, hair glowing silvery in the moonlight.

“Touch me, Willow,” she whispered. “Please.”

Without a word, Willow reached up and took her hand, pulling Buffy down onto her narrow bed. She breathed in the warm scent of Buffy’s skin, the tang of her arousal. She brought Buffy’s hand to her cheek and then brushed her lips across the knuckles. She sucked the tip of Buffy’s middle finger into her mouth, tasting the faint evidence of its recent work against Buffy’s slick core.

Buffy moaned. Willow reached for her hips and brought Buffy down on top of her, feeling their breasts press together. Buffy’s legs came to rest on either side of one of Willow’s milky white thighs, and her knees pressed into the mattress as she tried to spare Willow her full weight.

Willow ran her hands through Buffy’s hair and crushed Buffy’s sweet mouth against her own. Her hands roamed down Buffy’s shoulders and back, coming to rest on her tight little ass. Her fingers bit into the muscled flesh and she pulled Buffy closer, bringing Buffy’s bare thigh into full contact with her liquid heat.

She gasped against Buffy’s mouth at the sensation and felt her roommate smile. Emboldened, Buffy slipped one hand under Willow’s long T-shirt and ran it slowly up her body until she cupped Willow's breast.

“Willow,” Buffy sighed, and Willow felt warmth rush through her again. She kissed Buffy harder this time, sucking her lower lip into her mouth and nibbling gently.

As Buffy ran a thumb lazily over her nipple, Willow brought her own hands under Buffy’s sleep shorts and stroked her smooth skin. She began to tug the shorts down a little.

Buffy sat up then and pulled her tank top over her head. “I want to feel you,” she said, pulling Willow’s shirt up as far as she could and letting her friend do the rest.

Willow burned as she drank in Buffy’s finely sculpted torso. She’d never felt such unalloyed lust. And her longing grew even deeper as she saw the way Buffy was staring at her body, now clad only in a scrap of damp pink cotton.

“You’re beautiful,” Buffy whispered, before falling on Willow with lips and hands that roamed everywhere, throat, shoulders, stomach. Willow thought she might die of pleasure from Buffy’s mouth on her breasts alone. Her hips rocked upwards, seeking friction against Buffy’s thigh.

Buffy was happy to oblige, grinding her leg more firmly against Willow’s hot core. She pressed their chests together as she claimed Willow's mouth again.

Willow was panting when Buffy broke away and repositioned herself so that one perfect dusky nipple was in reach of Willow’s mouth.

“Please, Willow,” she pleaded.

Willow still couldn’t believe this golden girl was craving her touch. She felt like she should be more in control here. She was the one with actual girl-on-girl experience, after all.

But this was Buffy. She was a no-shit superhero, a mythical creature. And, at least to Willow, a sexual legend. This was the girl who had literally fucked a guy’s soul right out of him in pure bliss.

She tentatively did as she was bidden, taking Buffy’s puckered flesh into her dark, wet mouth.

The slightly salty taste of skin undid her. As her tongue and teeth continued their ministrations to Buffy’s breasts, her hands renewed their assault on Buffy’s little black shorts, pulling them over the swell of her ass and away from her sweet center. She dipped one finger between Buffy’s thighs and was pleased by the slickness she encountered.

Before she could do more, the slayer was on her feet, pulling her shorts the rest of the way off. She made quick work of Willow’s panties as well before rejoining her on the bed. They lay facing each other, reveling in skin-to-skin contact with no barriers between them.

Willow couldn’t remember wanting anything more than she wanted Buffy in that moment. Her body trembled with it.

Buffy ran her hand up and down Willow’s arm, soothing away the goosebumps that had risen. She pulled the covers over them and just held her body pressed against Willow’s, making soothing sounds until Willow seemed calmer. Then she began another slow and thorough exploration of Willow’s body.

Just when Willow thought she might lose her mind, Buffy slid a finger into her aching heat. Then another. Their eyes locked as she began a steady rhythm that built Willow up to a peak.

Then Buffy was behind Willow, her breasts pushing into Willow’s back and her hand reaching around Willow’s hip to slip between her thighs. Her fingers began to move against Willow’s clit as Buffy whispered hotly in her ear.

“This is how I was touching myself when you were watching me,” Buffy confessed, pressing a kiss into her neck. “I was thinking of you.”

The combination of her words and her insistent fingers sent Willow rushing over the edge. She came apart against Buffy’s hand, pressing her body back hard against Buffy’s breasts and stomach.

Her nerves were forgotten now. She felt wanton and wild as she rolled off the bed, pulling Buffy to the edge and kneeling between her legs. She licked the dampness gathering on Buffy’s inner thighs and followed it to her center.

She showed the slayer no mercy, teasing and tasting until Buffy was teetering on the precipice of an orgasm. She couldn’t help herself. She pulled away slightly, whispering, “You're perfect,” before gripping Buffy’s rounded ass roughly and suckling her clit.

Buffy’s cry of pleasure was the sweetest sound Willow had ever heard.

***

Willow woke when she heard someone shuffling around in her room. She opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the window, and Buffy standing in a black bra, pulling on a pair of jeans. Buffy smiled at her happily, but then her face fell.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Willow swallowed. It hadn't been a dream. But Buffy was about to let her down easy. She pulled the sheet up over herself. She didn't need her body to be as bare to Buffy as her heart right now.

"This wasn't fair to you," Buffy said. "I'm going to go find Riley and talk."

"OK," Willow said. She felt tears begin to build in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Willow," Buffy said earnestly, crossing the room and kneeling at the bedside. She took Willow's hand. "I'm going to break up with him. I should have done that before I…let anything happen."

"What?" Willow pulled her hand from Buffy's and sat up, clutching the sheet around her again as her heart began racing. "For real?"

Buffy nodded, a smile on her face and her own eyes growing wet. "I know we might ruin everything, but don't you think we have to find out?"

 Willow brought her face to Buffy's and smiled into her lips. "Yes," she whispered as she kissed her. "Yes."


End file.
